This goal of the proposed research is the synthesis and characterization of a new series of thiophene imides which can be polymerized to create novel materials having an extensive number of applications. These substances, having the basic formula SC4H3C(O)N(H)C(O)R (where R is alkyl, substituted aryl, dichlorophosphoryl, fluoroalkyl, and fluoroaryl) and SC4H3C(O)N(H)SO2R (where R is F, CF3, fluoroalkyl, and fluoroaryl) will be polymerized using electrochemical or chemical methods. The polymers will be studied in terms of their acid- base properties, metal complexing abilities, luminescence, and electrochemical properties. The aim is to develop a systematic framework for the choice of the R group, which confers a desired set of properties on the resulting polymer, fitting it for use as an ion exchange material for trace metal ion separation, as a chromatographic material for the separation of proteins, as a complexing agent forming luminescent complexes with rare earth metal ions which can be used as markers, and as a trace metal ion sensor. The properties of the new materials will be investigated with this aim in mind. The PI's long term objective is to exploit these results especially as applied to the design of superior separation and detection systems with biomedical applications. Research in this direction will be the subject of future proposals.